Mensajes hacia el más allá
by AtlSaints9405
Summary: Un día durante el verano, Harry decide revisar el celular que le dejaron los padres de Cedric. (CD/DM)


**Hola, e****ste es un nuevo Fic y espero que les guste**

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes, criaturas y capacidades que hay en la historia no son mías, sino de JK Rowling y Warner...**

**Es un Slash, relación Hombre-Hombre, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lecturas, no lo leas**

**Es un Draco/Cedric. Así que si no te gusta, no tienes que leerlo**

**Ocurre entre el 4 año y el inicio de 5 año y está lleno de Flashbacks. **

SIMBOLOS

_Esto significa que están en el pasado_

Esto es cuando están en el presente

"estos son pensamientos"

(No hacen parte de la conversación, pero aportan a ella)

* * *

><p>Harry abrió el celular harto de la jodida lucecita que brillaba durante las noches… y bueno, a todas horas. Había intentado ignorarlo desde que llegó de Hogwarts, esperó hasta que se descargara o a que se cansara de brillar, pero ninguna de esas opciones funcionó. Quiso botarlo, pero era el regalo que le dieron los padres de Cedric como recuerdo de su hijo. Tal vez le hubiese gustado más si no fuese porque ellos se lo dieron porque creyeron que era el amante secreto de su hijo.<p>

Al abrir el celular, y violar la privacidad de Cedric oficialmente, vio que había unas letras que decían claramente:

_tiene 5 mensajes de voz_

Presionó el botón de llamado y escuchó el primer mensaje.

Ese fue de completo silencio. Tardó un total de 5 minutos y 43 segundos, y solo se escuchaba una respiración pausada sobre el auricular, en la lejanía se podían escuchar aves y el viento rozar los arboles. Pero no tenía nada más.

Harry negó con la cabeza, tal vez tenía las expectativas muy altas.

Abrió el segundo mensaje esperando que ese sí funcionase. Comenzó de la misma forma que el anterior y Harry estuvo a punto de colgar pero escuchó un suspiro profundo y a alguien decir:

-Hola, Diggory

Alto ¿Acaso ese era Malfoy?

Harry colgó y repitió el mensaje para no perderse ninguna palabra de lo dicho por Malfoy.

-Hola, Diggory. ni siquiera sé por qué hago algo como esto; pero cuando te llamé escuché tu voz diciéndome que te deje un mensaje porque tú me responderías después y…-Harry escuchó algo muy parecido a un sollozo-decidí creerte, a pesar que estás muerto, pero como tú nunca me haz mentido…-otro sollozo-confiaré en ti ¿quién sabe? Los muggles siempre han sido personas muy extrañas ¿no? Por favor, llámame, te extraño

Harry esperó a que el mensaje se terminase, pero no lo hizo de una vez. Al otro lado se escucharon sonidos de respiración y luego la voz chillona de un elfo domestico, Harry supuso, llamando a Malfoy y luego el golpe del teléfono contra la cama.

Colgó la llamada, no quería escuchar los 20 minutos restantes, que probablemente tenían a un Malfoy esperando que Cedric contestara.

_-deja de seguirme Diggory-Draco dijo al chico que estaba caminando a su lado… No, no a su lado. Caminando hacia el mismo lugar que él. _

_-no te sigo, solo estoy acompañando a mi compañero de estudios a su sala común_

_Draco chasqueó la lengua. Diggory tenía razón, ellos llevaban una buena cantidad de tiempo estudiando "juntos", si es que así era como se debía llamar lo que hacían. Se sentaban juntos en la biblioteca y tenían conversaciones mediante señas, cuando Draco sonreía y Cedric le sonreía de vuelta quería decir que ambos habían tenido un buen día o cuando uno de ellos no sonreía el otro levantaba la ceja como una forma de preguntarle qué ocurría. Y últimamente Cedric había comenzado a dejarle sus apuntes de tercer año a Draco para ayudarlo a avanzar en sus estudios. Pero eso era algo que Draco no aceptaría ni bajo pena de muerte._

_-en serio, déjame en paz_

_-bien_

_Regresó el silencio, pero todavía se podían escuchar los pasos de Diggory a su lado. Draco se desvió cuando llegaron a las mazmorras y fue al lago negro con Diggory siguiéndolo muy cercanamente. Ambos se sentaron frente al lago y comenzaron a lanzar piedras… bueno, Diggory comenzó a lanzar las piedras y Draco únicamente escuchaba el choque de ellas contra el agua. _

_-tuve una discusión con mi padre_

_-¿qué?-Cedric detuvo su movimiento_

_-no sé por qué te cuento esto-Draco se cubrió la cara-¡nunca habíamos hablado!_

_-pero aun así necesitas contárselo a alguien_

_-soy patético. Estoy tan solo que prefiero hablar de mis problemas con un Huffelpuff con quien nunca he hablado_

_-no sé si debo sentirme alagado o insultado_

_-siéntete insultado, Diggory-Draco tomó una piedra y la lanzó, no hay que decir que esta se hundió apenas tocó el agua-me dijo que no hago más que hacer ver mal a la familia-lanzó otra piedra que tuvo el mismo futuro que la primera_

_-así no se hace_

_-¿qué?_

_-lanzar piedras_

_-te estoy hablando de mi padre y tú hablas de piedras_

_-Draco, no puedo hablarte de tu padre. No lo conozco y tampoco he tenido un padre como el tuyo, pero sé que él está mal y no porque crea que eres un chico maravilloso, porque a veces puedes ser todo un imbécil, pero pienso que así no se debe tratar a un hijo y que él es quien tiene un problema y que quien está ensuciando el nombre de la familia.-le sonrió de una forma que hizo a Draco sonrojarse-no eres tú. ¿ahora puedo enseñarte a lanzar piedras?_

_Draco asintió y Cedric se levantó para ubicarse detrás de él y ubicarle la mano correctamente. Al primer intento Draco logró que la piedra rebotase cuatro veces y Cedric le murmuró que tenía suerte de principiante sobre el oído. La segunda fue asquerosa y Cedric volvió a acomodarle la mano correctamente "así se hace" le murmuró haciendo que Draco sufriese escalofríos involuntarios. El tercer intento fue promedio, eso hizo a Cedric sonreír sobre su oído y a Draco alejarse inconscientemente. _

_-¿qué ocurre?_

_-tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana… u otro día_

*-*-*CD/DM*-*-*

El siguiente mensaje fue diferente. Draco hablaba en voz baja, rápidamente y asustado, como si alguien estuviese pendiente de él.

-Hola, Diggory. No me has contestado mi último mensaje así que eso me hace pensar que eres un mentiroso porque en el aparato dijiste que lo harías. Pero no quiero pensar eso, tal vez el aparatejo tardará mucho en llegar hasta donde sea que estés; además tú nunca has faltado a tu palabra conmigo y dudo que esta venga a ser la primera vez.

»Quiero contarte que voy al mundo muggle en mi escoba. Escucha bien antes de escandalizarte, ya sé que me dijiste que no hiciera algo como eso nunca, pero no tengo ningún aparatejo muggle como ese que de dos ruedas con el que me llevaste allí la última vez.

»el punto es que voy allá y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo porque ya no estás aquí. Hablaré con tu amigo muggle, ya sabes el chico de la casa a la que fuimos y me lo presentaste cuando pasamos ese fin de semana juntos; se llama Peter ¿recuerdas?

»voy a preguntarle cómo es que debo manejar este aparato. Ya sabes que a veces me quedo esperando a que la llamada termine y, después de mucho tiempo, suena un ruido horrible termina todo. Además quiero asegurarme que me escuches; no sería divertido que tus padres lleguen un día y me cuenten que lloraron mientras me escuchaban. Sé que te enoja escucharme decir eso pero es que es algo vergonzoso, y no es que me avergüence de ti, es algo tan, no sé ¿privado? Que quiero que quede para ti y para mí; mis mensajes son tuyos, de nadie más. Además no necesito que me digan que he sido un buen novio, sobretodo cuando siempre han actuado como si quisieran verte con Potter.

Harry no se sorprendió con esa afirmación. Era muy obvio que los padres de Cedric los querían ver juntos.

Malfoy, en la otra línea, lanzó un suspiro

-Iré al infierno de los malos novios

Malfoy guardó el celular, Harry lo notó porque ahora escuchaba el ruido del viento y el golpe seco de Malfoy al arrancar con la escoba, pero no su voz o respiración.

Harry detuvo el mensaje sabiendo que no aparecería nada más.

_Draco abrió los ojos apenas sintió como las manos de Cedric se alejaban de sus ojos. Se sorprendió al verse junto al lago iluminado por la gran luna llena. Se podían ver las pequeñas ondas provocadas por el calamar gigante moviéndose en forma circular. _

_-¿porqué…?_

_-te dije que te mostraría algo genial ¿no?_

_-sí, pero no… _

_-aquí fue donde hablamos oficialmente por primera vez-se sentó frente al lago y lanzó una piedra, esta hizo dos saltos antes de hundirse_

_-tecnicamente, no. Hablamos mientras íbamos por los pasillos y luego vine aquí y tú me seguiste_

_-¿al menos podrías evitar actuar como un culo __inteligente por hoy?-Cedric dijo más divertido que exasperado en sí-__siéntate y hagamos una competencia de piedras_

_-¿por qué haría algo como eso?_

_-porque es la celebración de tu cumpleaños catorce_

_Draco levantó una ceja._

_-primero, todavía no he cumplido catorce años así que no lo estás celebrando; segundo, no quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños catorce con una competencia para ver quién lanza más lejos una piedra_

_-¿tienes miedo de que te gane?-Cedric volvió a lanzar una piedra que hizo un cuatro saltos prolijos sobre el agua_

_-claro que no-Draco se sentó a su lado-¿cómo llevamos la puntuación?_

_-bien, califiquemos la cantidad de saltos, la elegancia y la caída. _

_-cada salto son tres puntos, la elegancia es uno y la caída medio. _

_-sí, pero si ocurre un empate, el que tuvo más saltos gana_

_-Lanzamos al mismo tiempo. El retraso quita medio punto_

_-Uno… Dos… Tres_

_Lanzaron muchas veces, al final Draco terminó ganando por mayor cantidad de saltos ya que habían empatado y Cedric probó la teoría de los Hufflepuff como buenos perdedores, que en realidad era un eufemismo de pendejo. _

_-Eres tan __chufle_

_-eres la única persona que hace sonar esa frase como un insulto_

_-lo sé_

_-¿qué quieres como premio por haber ganado?-Cedric se recostó sobre el césped. Eso hizo pensar a Draco en una muy buena respuesta y tal vez la hubiese murmurado si no fuera porque Cedric dijo con voz cansada. _

_»¿irás a la final?_

_-sí_

_-yo también iré_

_-¿dónde te quedarás?_

_-en una carpa en la zona 2_

_Draco abrió la boca para explicar que ellos tenían una carpa apartada en la zona VIP, pero le pareció una información innecesaria teniendo en cuenta que Cedric estaría en una zona lejana y que no tenían muchas probabilidades de verse._

_»veámonos durante el mundial-Cedric se acomodó sobre sus codos quedando inclinado hacia Draco, todavía sentado._

_-no tendré tiempo para eso. Madre y padre dicen que debo aprovechar estos momentos para hacer conexiones futuras, ya sabes como son ellos_

_-deberías…-Cedric pareció pensar lo que iba a decir porque lanzó un suspiro y no dijo nada más_

_-¿qué?_

_-no importa_

_-claro que sí. ¿qué crees que debo hacer?_

_-mira, no te enojes por esto, pero creo que te dejas demasiado de tus padres-Draco abrió la boca para replicar-sé que no soy quien para criticar eso (sí Draco sé que la tengo demasiado fácil en comparación tuya). Pero me parece que tus padres se están volviendo la escusa perfecta para no vivir y no sé si lo haces porque ellos te lo ordenan o porque tienes miedo_

_-eso solo demuestra que tú no sabes nada_

_-solo...-Cedric se puso detrás de él y cubrió sus ojos-imagínate en 20 años.-La voz de Cedric sobre su oído estaba causando estragos en él-En un matrimonio con la chica a quien tu padre eligió, trabajando en lo que sea que haga tu padre para seguir los pasos, viviendo todavía en Malfoy Mannor, con solo un hijo para no tener que repartir la fortuna y teniendo que esconder la mayoría de cosas que realmente te apasionan._

_Cedric hablaba en susurros, pero a través de ellos se podía percibir la pasión, las ganas de hacerle a Draco comprender que estaba tomando en camino erróneo y la necestidad de que el menor lo hiciera. El rubio intentó no pensar en su amigo de esa forma. Pero con él hablando en susurros apasionados, rozando su oreja con sus labios, sus manos suaves sobre sus ojos y haciendole notar que lo que más le destruiría de la vida siguiendo los preceptos de sus padres era la ausencia del castaño, no podía evitar pensar en Cedric como algo más._

_-Cedric…_

_-no soy quien para exigirte esto, tengo una buena relación con mi padre y él no me exige más de lo que puedo darle… pero, Draco, rompe las reglas por una vez en tu vida_

_-bésame-Draco dijo suavemente, tanto que Cedric no creyó que lo dijo hasta que notó como se giraba lentamente para darle acceso a su boca. _

_Cedric se acercó a él, dándole tiempo de arrepentirse de su decisión pero Draco fue rápido y cerró el espacio entre sus labios. Era el primer beso del rubio y aunque intentara ocultarlo se hacía evidente por los movimientos tímidos cada vez que rosaba sus labios. Cedric lo alejó de él y juntó sus frentes antes de susurrar con voz queda._

_-Draco, si haces esto para llevarle la contraria a…_

_-no, no lo hago-el menor volvió a abalanzarse sobre sus labios_

*-*-*CD/DM*-*-*

Abrió el penúltimo mensaje. Esta vez Malfoy estaba sollozando, sus voz sonaba entrecortada y se podía sentir el temblor en ella.

-¡me mentiste! Creí que con esto podía conversar contigo. Creí que…-un sollozo-ni siquiera sé porqué estoy hablando contigo ¡estas muerto!-un segundo de silencio y los sollozos se detuvieron-mierda, estás muerto-Malfoy alejó el celular y dijo a otra persona, esta vez con voz queda-Cedric está muerto. Cedric está muerto-los sollozos regresaron con más fuerza.

Harry escuchó como el teléfono era nuevamente colgado. Y, por alguna razón, tuvo el impulso de ir a buscar a Malfoy y abrazarlo hasta que se tranquilizara. Por eso tuvo que recordarse que probablemente eso ocurrió hacia mucho tiempo y que Malfoy ya había sido consolado, tal vez por el amigo de Cedric, Peter.

_-¿ahora a donde vamos?-Draco dijo contra la espalda de Diggory, estaban montados en una máquina muggle, a la que Cedric llamaba moto mientras recorrían Londres. _

_Los padres de Draco le habían dado permiso para quedarse en casa de Blaise Zabini durante el fin de semana. Obviamente, Draco aprovechó ese espacio, brindado para pasar tiempo con alguien a quien no soportaba, para estar con Cedric, su nuevo novio… Novio, nunca se hartaría de notar lo bien que sonaba esa palabra. _

_El Hufflepuff decidió aprovechar su nuevo trabajo en una cafetería muggle en Londres para ayudar a sus padres con lo del mundial y lo invitó al apartamento comunitario en el cual vivían. Draco, obviamente, se quejó durante las primeras horas, pero la perspectiva de pasar tiempo en compañía de su novio (ah… novio) lo hacía tan feliz que podía obviar el problema de los compañeros viviendo juntos. _

_Dios, se estaba convirtiendo en un cursi_

_-iremos a la casa de un amigo_

_-¿otro?_

_-sí, estudiamos juntos en primaria y cuando le dije que me quedaría en Londres él dijo que tendría que ir a visitarlo_

_-¿por qué tienes tantos amigos?_

_-porque soy una persona sociable a diferencia de cierto Slytherin-Cedric frenó la moto e hizo un ademan para avisarle a Draco que debía bajarse_

_-bien…_

_Cedric llamó a la puerta y un hombre extraño fue el que abrió, tenía el cabello negro con puntas verdes (Draco se sorprendió de ver que alguien pudiese nacer con el cabello así), unos pantalones cortos, una camisa negra desteñida que cubría encima de sus pantalones y tenía imagen de una boca roja sacando la lengua y unas botas altas con cordones, Draco lo disculpó, probablemente no tenía dinero para más._

_-¿Cedric?-el chico dijo suavemente-¿eres tú? ¡no has cambiado nada!_

_-desearía poder decir lo mismo sobre ti-Cedric dijo a su amigo antes de ser tomado en un abrazo-Peter, te presento a Draco; él es un amigo del internado_

_-¿del internado en escocia?-el chico miró a Draco apreciativamente-un placer_

_-gracias_

_-pasen, la fiesta es en el sótano. Pueden tomar lo que quieran_

_Apenas bajaron las escaleras, Draco se sintió fuera de lugar. Peter no era el único que se vestía de esa forma, al parecer todos los invitados a la fasta no tenían suficiente como para comprarse una vestimenta decente, parecían haber nacido con el cabello de distintos colores y tenían tatuajes y aretes, unos horribles, en la boca, las manos, el pecho, las piernas, las cejas, etc._

_Se acercó inconscientemente a Cedric esperando encontrar una fuente de apoyo allí._

_-Tranquilo, nos quedaremos un tiempo, conversaremos y luego nos vamos ¿te parece?_

_-Diggory-Draco murmuró-si me llega a ocurrir algo…_

_-no te ocurrirá nada_

_Bueno, para dar un punto a favor a Cedric hay que aclarar que él no notaba como la mitad de los presentes estaba viendo a su "amigo"._

_-háblame sobre ti-un hombre grande y peludo murmuró sentándose al lado de Draco, a quien le había funcionado el intento de mantenerlos a todos alejados con una mirada gélida hasta ese momento._

_-estoy aburrido en esta fiesta_

_-yo también, me aburro… si quieres, podemos ir al segundo piso y…-Goliat dijo bajando aun más el volumen_

_-no, gracias_

_-¿quieres un trago?_

_-soy menor de edad_

_-¿qué tan menor?_

_-catorce_

_-yo diecisiete y tomo. No creo que haya problemas con que tú lo hagas_

_-no quiero hacerlo. Él simple hecho que tú seas un alcohólico no me convierte a mí en uno de los tuyos_

_-¿te gusta Ced?-El tipo cambio de tema y Draco intentó fijarse en otra cosa para no terminar sonrojándose como una colegiala_

_»bien, te gusta…-el Jeti murmuró-creo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Cedric es… ya sabes. Se casará con una chica bonita y tendrá una linda familia antes de fijarse en ti_

_-eso no es de tu incumbencia._

_-claro que lo es. Mira, Draco tú eres un chico guapo e inteligente.-Draco se removió al sentir la mano apoyándose sobre su pierna-Sabes lo que te…._

_-aléjate del chico-el horrible oso se alejó cuando escuchó la voz de Cedric sisear; Draco nunca lo había oído tan enojado-él es mi novio y te prohíbo explícitamente que lo toques_

_-¿novio?_

_-sí, mi novio.-Cedric se acercó a Draco y lo tomó de la mano llevándolo junto a Peter-oye, dile a tus amigos que dejen de toquetear a mi novio_

_Peter sonrió hacia a Draco como si le estuviese dando ánimos y gesticuló_

"te has ganado la lotería, niño"

*-*-*CD/DM*-*-*

El último mensaje fue diferente al resto. No había un Malfoy llorando como en el último, pero tampoco estaba un Malfoy esperanzado al otro lado. Esta vez, había una persona tranquila, conversando pausadamente queriendo decir todo lo que quería sin necesidad de derrumbarse.

-Hola, ha pasado mucho desde que te envíe el último mensaje.

Un suspiro

-te extraño. Mucho. Pero creo que ya lo superé.-otro suspiro-bien, no creo haberlo hecho o bueno, al menos con lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, pero sí lo hice con tu muerte. Sigo amándote, creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo y aunque me case y cumpla con el plan creado por mis padres creo que te recordaré como mi más grande amor. Pero ya no pensaré en ti con tristeza, sino que veré el pequeño infinito que vivimos juntos* como uno de los mejores momentos de mi gran vida.

»No hay forma para agradecerte por lo que haz hecho por mí, el hacerme notar que tengo otras opciones, que puedo elegir mi camino y que no debo temer a hacerlo, es algo que nunca olvidaré, Ced.-una risa ahogada. Del tipo "reír para no llorar"-nunca te había dicho así en todo el tiempo que estuviste vivo, pero no me arrepiento de eso, sé que tú, al igual que yo, eras consiente que mi forma de llamarte era especial para nosotros y que no necesitaba un diminutivo para ello.

»Pero sí hay algo de lo que me arrepiento y es de haberte dicho que te amaba por primera vez unos minutos antes de tu entrada al laberinto. Lo hacía desde antes, exactamente cuando dijiste a tus amigos que yo era tu novio, pero no fui capaz de decírtelo a la cara, tal y como lo tenía planeado.

»Te amo y espero que lo tengas bien claro y no creas que esa vez te lo dije solo porque quería darte razones para regresar, porque también lo sentía.

»No volveré a llamar Tengo que cerrar este pequeño ciclo que vivimos e iniciar uno nuevo para mí. Solo.

»adiós.

Harry cortó la llamada. Sabía que el mensaje había terminado y podía asegurar que Malfoy lo había superado. Todo estaba bien.

Salvo por un pequeño detalle.

_Draco se coló hasta alcanzar a los campeones de cada escuela, quienes ya estaban recorriendo el camino hacia el campo de Quidditch. Llegó a Cedric, que se había quedado un poco rezagado del grupo, y lo llevó hasta un pasillo donde no iban a ser vistos. _

_-hola_

_-¿qué haces aquí? _

_-tenemos que hablar_

_Cedric bufó_

_-que extraño, cuando yo quería hablar tú me cerraste la jodida puerta en la cara y me pusiste a tus niñeros encima y ahora que quieres hablar ¿qué debería detenerme para hacer eso?_

_-que tú eres mejor persona que yo, que sabes que esta vez es diferente porque podría ser la última vez que nos veamos, que hace menos de un mes me dijiste que me amabas y si aun lo haces no serás capaz de dejarme botado_

_Cedric lanzó un suspiro cansado, haciendo evidente su rendición ante los argumentos de Draco_

_-¿qué quieres?_

_Draco corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Cedric no tardó mucho tiempo en responderle y antes de darse cuenta ambos ya estaban llorando sobre el hombro del otro. Había sido tanto tiempo sin hablarse, tantas palabras dichas y muchas otras no dichas, tanta furia contenida y todo tenía que condensarse en ese simple "espero verte pronto". _

_Todo comenzó con el baile de invierno, cuando Draco dijo a Cedric que él no iba a ir con él (Diggory, nadie querrá que una pareja de hombres baile la primera pieza), por esa razón cada uno de ellos fue por su lado, Draco con Pansy y Cedric con Chang. Tal vez eso no hubiese sido relevante sino fuese por la segunda prueba, donde la persona a quien el Hufflepuff tuvo que salvar por ser lo más importante de su vida no fue Draco sino la Ravenclaw. Eso hizo a Draco enfurecerse y decirle un millón de cosas a su pareja, entre ellas que lo odiaba y que por él se podría ir al infierno._

_-te extrañé-Draco susurró alejándose del abrazo_

_-yo también_

_-te amo_

_-no tienes que decir eso_

_-no, te amo-Draco repitió y besó sus labios-no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti a mi lado y por eso tienes que volver. No me importa si lo haces como un héroe o como un simple Hufflepuff que perdió, pero tienes que volver ¿entiendes?_

_Cedric asintió y rozó sus labios_

_-solo debes asegurarme que estarás fuera del laberinto esperándome _

_-lo haré. Seré la primera persona que veas cuando regreses y la primera en abrazarte como a un campeón, así no hayas ganado_

_-te amo_

_-prométeme que volverás_

_-lo…-no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque inmediatamente se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore llamando a los campeones-debo irme_

_-vuelve-Draco susurró antes de que Cedric saliese por la puerta._

*-*-*CD/DM*-*-*

Dos semanas después el expreso Hogwarts ya estaba por partir y Harry Potter estaba sentado en su compartimiento intentando hacer caso omiso a la discusión que mantenían Ron y Hermione, dejó de oir cuando su amiga comenzó a hablar de los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Salió del compartimiento ante la mirada sorprendida de sus dos amigos y fue en busca del espacio donde se encontraba el Slytherin.

Después de asomarse por muchos compartimientos, vio a Malfoy sentado junto a Crabbe y Goyle y riéndose de un chiste sobre él en El profeta. Harry dudó durante unos instantes si la mejor opción seríatocar o no, pero tras una respiración profunda esn busca de la famosa valentía Griffindor se convencio y dio dos pequeños golpes. Al ver a Crabe levantase se dio cuenta que hasta allí le llegaría su valentía, así que dejó el celular en el suelo y huyó de la puerta. Esperaba que Malfoy no notase el aparato hasta que él pudiese estar en la…

-Potter-_demasiado tarde, _pensó-¿qué significa esto?

Harry caminó un poco más esperando poder alejarse lo suficiente de Malfoy como para no tener que escuchar el escandalo que armaría.

-Detente-la mano de Malfoy se enganchó en su brazo-¿qué haces tú con esto, Potty?

Harry abrió la boca para hablar pero se vio cortado por la mano de Malfoy sobre su boca. el rubio lo empujó hacia un compartimiento que estaba vacio, o lo estuvo después de que Malfoy lanzara una mirada de odio a los chicos de primero que allí se encontraban.

-habla-Harry nunca en sus 4 años conociendo a Draco Malfoy lo había visto tan imponente.

-los padres de Cedric me dieron esto tras su muerte. Ellos creían que yo…

-¿eras el novio de Diggory?-dijo fríamente-¿acaso no lo eras?

-tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no-una ceja rubia salió disparada hacia arriba-Malfoy, leí los mensajes.

-¿qué?-Harry dio tres pasos hacia atrás temiendo la mirada llena despreco que le daba Malfoy-¿cómo te atreves a escuchar mis mensajes? ¿a tomar su celular y revisarlo como si fuera tuyo? ¿a revisar algo que era solamente nuestro?

-por eso te lo de vuelvo-Harry señaló el celular a punto de romperse en la mano de Malfoy

-¿después de haberlo revisado Potter? ¿le dijiste a tus amigos de esto?

-no le dije a Ron y Hermione, solo lo escuché yo e intentaré guardar el secreto

-cállate, Potter…-Draco siseó-toma el celular y lárgate de mi vista

-¿qué?

-ya te lo dije. Te atreviste a tomar el celular de Cedric y, no conformándote con ello, escuchaste nuestros mensajes.-Malfoy le sonrió-nos debes una; y cuando la necesite deberás estar allí para mí ¿entiendes?

-¿qué?

-no voy a repetirlo

Malfoy salió del compartimiento dejando a un Harry completamente perturbado por lo dicho por Malfoy. No sabía en qué pedazo la conversación fue sobre Harry devolviéndole el celular a Malfoy y luego Harry quedándoselo y teniendo que responder lo que le envié Malfoy.

¿qué se había perdido?

_Draco escuchaba a las chicas chillar y llorar, pero no entendía nada. Había bajado desde que la luz iluminó el lugar donde, se suponía, estaba la copa y su preocupación aumentó exponencialmente cuando pasaron los minutos y Cedric no salía del laberinto. Pero ahora, con Potter sosteniendo el cuerpo de su novio y escuchando los chillidos de "Cedric está muerto" no podía pensar en nada. Sus cabeza zumbaba impidiendo que pudiese concentrarse en algo. _

_Sintió un golpe a su derecha, era el señor Diggory atravesando el tumulto de personas para llegar a su hijo, y luego escuchó como un par de chicas decían que tenían que hablar con Cho (la pobre debía estar destrozada). Vio cómo Dumbledore se acercaba a Amos Diggry y le decía algo que lo hizo llorar. Draco no tuvo que ser un superdotado para descubrir la verdad:_

_Cedric no iba a volver de ese laberinto _

_No iba a volver a besar sus labios, ni a decirle que lo amaba_

_No tendrían esas estúpidas discusiones que Cedric le dejaba ganar después de mucho tiempo_

_Nadie lo acompañaría hasta la sala de común en medio de risas y chistes malos_

_Cedric estaba muerto_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras caía en cuenta de la dolorosa realidad, las manos de alguno de sus amigos, probablemente Crabbe, sobre sus hombros y como todo se iba haciendo negro._

*-*-*CD/DM*-*-*

Harry no volvió a recibir ningún mensaje de Malfoy hasta casi un año después. Fueron cuatro palabras pero estas cambiaron la vida de ambos:

_Debo asesinar a Dumbledore_

* * *

><p><strong>* lo tomé de <em>Bajo la misma estrella, <em>de John Green**

Rompimiento Cannon o linea espacio tiempo:

-Harry se fue de la casa de los Dursleys más temprano y aunque se hubiese quedado allí, no hubiese tenido tiempo para revisar los mensajes, incluso si estuviese en Grimmauld.

-Los celulares sí existían en esa época, pero no creo que guarden mensajes de 20 minutos (creo que los de ahora tampoco lo hacen)... pero el plot lo necesita, así que avance un poco la tecnología.

**Nota mía: La idea fue hacer 3 mensajes buenos y por eso salieron cuatro de ellos y no cinco (que me parece un número más normal), Draco no hubiese podido enviar un mensaje satisfactorio a la primera porque no es muy bueno con los celulares (ignoro cómo aprendió a llamar) y por eso salieron cuatro. Espero haber contado una buena historia entre ellos y que esta les haya hecho sentir algo. **

**Gracias por leer y espero que les guste (y de paso que me dejen sus opiniones)**

**Nos vemos**


End file.
